1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an autonomous moving machine system that includes multiple moving machines, each moving machine autonomously moving to a target location by measuring a self-location with a sensor thereof and by controlling a mover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Moving machines are disclosed that autonomously and individually move to a target location while detecting a self-location thereof using a variety of sensors. Such a moving machine is unable to reach a predetermined location and then to accomplish a target job there if the moving machine fails to acquire the self-location.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-149622 discloses an autonomous flying robot that independently and autonomously moves while acquiring a self-location in accordance with memorized map information including information concerning obstacles, such as buildings, and measurement results of a sensor. If a relatively large obstacle, such as a truck, appears, an ambient environment may greatly change, possibly causing the autonomous flying robot to be unable to acquire the self-location. In such a case, the autonomous flying robot re-acquires the self-location by increasing a flying height and then performs a target job.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-300700 discloses another technique. According to the disclosure, multiple moving machines receive information related to self-locations through communication. The moving machines are divided by role. A first type of moving machine is able to acquire the absolutely accurate self-location thereof using satellites. A second type of moving machine acquires the self-location thereof, based on a relative positional relationship with the first type of moving machine. The second type of moving machine that is unable to directly acquire an absolute self-location is able to perform a job, based on the absolute self-location.
The re-acquisition technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-149622 is not applicable to a moving machine that runs on the ground. If there is a bridge or a power-transmission line in the air, it may be difficult to fly the moving machine high above.
In accordance with the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-300700, if multiple moving machines are present in a wide area, multiple moving machines designed to acquire absolute self-locations may be needed. When an infrastructure inspection job is performed, the use of the moving machines that include a dedicated moving machine that is designed to acquire an absolute self-position leads to an inefficient job. Increasing the efficiency of the job using all moving machines is considered to be difficult.
Even if these techniques are combined, it is still difficult to operate the multiple moving machines in an efficient way.